


You & Me

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: “I was alive, so I chose.” He ran his hand up and down Hannibal’s back. “I chose you, so you will never be alone.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	You & Me

There was something off about Hannibal. Will could tell the minute he stepped through the front door of their new home. “You’re early.” He said, his eyes following the other man’s movements. 

“I couldn’t focus.” He even sounded exhausted. He removed his shoes, left them near the door, then crossed the room to sit next to Will.

Heat. Will could feel it radiating off him. He reached out, taking Hannibal’s face in his hands and pulling him in, pressing their foreheads together. He was burning up. “Hannibal, you have a fever.”

“A fever?”

Will pulled back. “How long have you been sick?”

“I’m not sick.”

“Hannibal,” he dropped a hand to his shoulder, “I can feel how hot you are through your clothes.” He searched his face. “How long?”

“Three days.”

“You’ve been working and hunting sick for three days?” He sighed. “Why didn’t I notice?”

“I worked very hard to keep it from you.” He reached up and pulled Will’s hand away from his face. “I’ll be better before you know it.”

Will shook his head. “You’re starting now.” He stood, hauling Hannibal to his feet by his lapels. “You need sleep and…and soup.” 

“It’s not that bad.”

“You’re not arguing with me.” He forced Hannibal to turn and walk. In his weakened state, Will had the strength advantage, so he used it. Once they were in their room, Will turned him around. The look on his face was a mix of astonishment and amusement. It was a gift being able to boss Hannibal around without consequence. “Let’s get you out of your clothes.” 

“Stripping me again?”

“Is that a problem, Dr. Lecter?” He quipped.

Hannibal smirked. “Not at all.” 

Will focused on the task of removing Hannibal’s clothes. “You wear too much.” He said as he dropped the jacket. 

“I could endeavor to wear less, if you wished it.”

Will ignored him, getting his vest off and discarding it. He slowed down at his shirt and tie, loosening and tossing the latter then tugging the former loose from his pants, taking his time with the buttons. He slid his hands slowly over Hannibal’s chest and up to his shoulders, pushing the shirt down his arms. 

“You’re cold.” Hannibal said.

“It’s the fever.” He admired the scars. The one at his side from being shot by Francis Dolarhyde, another ringing his arm from where Tobias Budge had attacked him with a cello string. He had more than a few from the fights he had been in, most of which Hannibal had started for one reason or another. He ran his fingers over the bullet scar. It had been a through and through and had luckily missed any vital organs. A hand grabbed his chin, causing him to jump and he found himself looking into Hannibal’s eyes. His skin flushed and his heart stuttered. 

“Would you like to finish, Will, or should I?” 

He stared into his eyes, unwavering as he glared. “I can do it.” Hannibal’s smile was infuriating so he dropped his hand to his belt, fingers making quick work of it. He smiled back at the surprise he saw there, the hitch of breath, and then the narrowing of eyes. He even leaned in, brushing their noses together. He pulled back before Hannibal could even think to kiss him, grinning as he helped him out of his pants. 

“You’re walking a line.”

“Isn’t that our entire relationship? Walking along a tightrope, just waiting to fall again?” He moved around him, pulling the covers back. “Come on, in bed.” 

“Would you stay?”

“Sure.”

~ 

Hannibal held him tightly, arm wrapped around his waist, hand pressed against Will’s chest. His body hurt and he had started shivering. Will’s finger brushed over the back of his hand. “Sleep.” Will commanded gently. 

The aching in his body irritated him. He was accustomed to pain, to the bite and burn of it, could ignore it easily, but the twist in his joints and muscles was still noticeable. He closed his eyes, focusing on Will; his smell, the beating of his heart, his soft breathing. It was like a strange sort of lullaby, the music of the man he desired the most. 

He looked down at Will, at the blood, his empty eyes and pale skin. He looked at his hands, at the knife, both stained red. “Will you eat me now?” His eyes were drawn back to Will. He was smiling. “Will you consume me?” Red surrounded them, an ocean of blood lapping at them, pulling at them. “I forgive you.” Will said. Hands, crimson and clawing burst from the water, grabbing Will. “I forgive you.” 

He was being shook, the person’s touch shockingly cold and snapping him awake. There was someone over him. Self preservation took over. He wrapped the fingers of one hand around the figure’s throat, shoving him back. He gripped the wrist with the other, pinning it to the bed. “Hannibal, it’s me.” Fingers slid over his cheek, calm and comforting. “Hannibal?” That voice. “Are you awake?” 

He blinked, the familiar face coming into focus. “Will?”

“Hey.”

He had him pinned, fingers biting into his wrist and threatening to squeeze the life out of him, yet he looked so unafraid and relieved. “Will.” His kiss was rough, desperate, and apologetic as he crashed their lips together. 

Will pulled his wrist free, taking Hannibal’s face in his hands. He took the bite out of the kiss, slowing it to a languid pace. Hands slid down, running over his shoulders and back, tracing the crest burned into his skin, massaging muscles to ease the tension from his body. Hannibal let out a huff, pressing their foreheads together and swallowing down the fear. “Are you alright?” Will asked.

“Yes, you?”

“You didn’t hurt me.”

Hannibal raised his head. “You’re sure?”

“I’ve had a lot worse.” He brushed Hannibal’s hair off his forehead. “You’re still feverish.” 

“I see, a fever dream then.”

“Fever nightmare. You sounded upset.”

“It was just a dream.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Hannibal searched his gaze. What would he think of his nightmare? He had sliced Will open more than once. Would he shrug it off or become angry and disgusted? 

“Hannibal?”

“Yes Will?”

“I want to know.” 

Hannibal nodded, moving down to rest his head on Will’s chest, listening to his heart. He was alive. He was breathing. Fingers carded through his hair, slow and soothing. He was waiting, wanting to help, but being patient. “I killed you.” 

“That’s not so strange is it?”

“Not hurt you, not punished you, but killed you. You asked if I would eat you. Then you forgave me. You were taken from me, pulled into a sea of blood. I felt…” he struggled in finding a word.

“Helpless? Defeated?”

It suddenly came to him. “Alone.”

Will was silent and Hannibal waited. “I recently realized why I threw us off that cliff. Sitting here day after day, thinking about us, it dawned on me.”

“And why did you do it?”

“It was a test. Either we would survive, or we would die. If we had died, that would have been it, no more thinking, just the sea. If we survived, then I wouldn’t run anymore. Did divine intervention save us, and if so, what does that say about the universe? Either way, I wasn’t going to reject you again, I wasn’t going to pretend like this was nothing.”

“You pulled me from the water.”

“I was alive, so I chose.” He ran his hand up and down Hannibal’s back. “I chose you, so you will never be alone.” 

Hannibal pushed a hand under Will’s shirt, traced the scar across his abdomen. He felt him shift a little at his touch. He knew he deserved loneliness, yet he rebelled against it, craving more than the hollowness of his previous existence. Will had changed that, changed him, stripped him bare and forced him to show his heart and soul. There had never been someone like him and there never would be. 

“We’re both sinners, nothing can change that, but we can be sinners together.” Will added. 

“Two men, bound for Hell, prepared to burn for one another.”

“Exactly.” Will brushed a kiss to the top of his head. “We’ll fall and burn and rise together.” He patted his back. “I’ve got you. Now sleep, you’re still sick.”

He smiled, feeling exhaustion tugging at him. “Then I will work to get better.”


End file.
